


the world you thought you lived in

by MissYouSoFar



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: Hair is the way to Kris' heart.





	the world you thought you lived in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://x-ifuseekamy.livejournal.com/profile)  
> 
> 
> [ **x_ifuseekamy** ](http://x-ifuseekamy.livejournal.com/)
> 
> . It really isn't my best, so, uh, sorry.  (It jumps in time a lot. Oops?) ETA: I'm lazy, so I think there are tense issues and typos. D:

“Is this seat taken?”  an unfamiliar voice asked.

Kris looked up from his nearly finished algebra homework, squinting against the light that was streaming in behind the mystery person.  Kris knew he was a small guy, but looking up at this guy made him feel tiny. He had to have been at least 6’2” and totally solid. The name-less boy flipped his hair out of his eyes -- and was that blue?

Kris shook his head, sweeping his spread out books, on the desk in question, into his book bag. “No, it’s all yours.”

The dark haired boy grinned, showing all his teeth, gracefully sliding into the seat next to him. “Thanks.” His voice was kind of musical and pretty.

Kris returned his smile, finding it impossible not to. “No problem, man.” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “Sorry about all my stuff, I thought teaching myself Beatles songs was more important than algebra, but I don’t think Mr. Brights would agree, so I--” Kris cut himself off. He didn’t know why he was sharing this. “Anyway, sorry. I‘m Kris, by the way.”

“Adam,” he said, flashing Kris another smile. “I transferred from Los Angeles over the summer.”

His hair had fallen back over his eyes, and Kris inexplicably wanted to brush it back. “Why would you leave Los Angeles for _Arkansas_?”

Adam laughed, throwing his head back, his face lightening up. “My mom got transferred here, I didn‘t have much choice,” he said, “besides,” he smiled again, fixing his gaze on Kris, the intensity startling Kris. “I’ve met some pretty awesome people so far.” He gestured to the sheets of paper in front of Kris, “I can help you with that, if you want.”

This guy was his hero. He grinned, something he noticed he couldn‘t stop doing around Adam. “That’d be great.”

* * *  
By the end of study hall, Kris is pretty sure he knows more about Adam than he knows about people he’s known his entire life and visa versa. And he lived music. Adam Lambert was pretty much the best person ever, in Kris’ mind.

“So, what’s your next class?” He bumped his shoulder into Adam’s (or realistically Adam’s bicep).

Adam looked down at his schedule, making a face. “Chemistry.”

Kris wrinkled his nose. He was glad he’d gotten all his Chemistry credits before the new teacher was appointed. “Good luck, man.”

“That bad?”

Kris chuckled. “Just watch Ms. DioGuardi’s hands.”

* * *  
“I see you survived.”

Adam glared at him. “Shut up.

Kris beamed, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. “Never.”

* * *  
“Wow, you are really bad at this.” Adam erased another one of Kris’ answer, writing something in it’s place, doing the same to the next, leaving the next five as they were.

Kris pouted. “I told you. Math just really isn’t my thing.”

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, but I’m pretty sure _Neil_ is better at math than this -- and he’s in a lower grade.” Adam ducked an eraser, his dark hair flopping back across his forehead.

Kris‘ glare wasn‘t nearly as effective as Adam‘s, especially when he couldn’t concentrate on any other than stopping himself from pushing Adam’s hair back, but he glared on principal. “I hate you.”

“That is a total lie, Allen. You know you love me.”

“Whatever.”

* * *  
“So, what do you think?”

Kris didn’t look up from his hands. “I think that I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming along why you bought a tux for prom.”

Adam laughed, the laugh Kris had gotten so used to over the school year. “I can’t believe I did either. You wear plaid every day for God’s sake, what fashion advice am I going to get from you?” Adam teased.

Kris looked up from his hands, immediately swallowing against the rush _ohmygodwant_ that rushed his system. Prom was going to kill him. “Fuck you.”

He laughed again, and Kris would totally find it infuriating if Adam wasn’t so -- so. . .Adam. “Tsk, tsk. Such language, Kristopher.”

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you.”

Adam grinned. “You just can’t resist my charm..”

Kris rolled his eyes, tucking his face into his own chest to hide his blush. “Yeah, _right_.”

* * *  
“I think we should go to prom together,” Kris blurted out over homework. “I mean -- neither of us have dates, and -- we’d have more fun with each other anyway. So.”

Adam blinked. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Adam half smiled, looking kind of nervous. “Yeah, okay. But -- you know people will think -- they’ll think we’re --” he gestured between them. It kind of looked like a bird learning to fly, and Kris really had to fight not to laugh.

Kris stepped forward, stilling Adam’s flapping hand, letting them fall back to Adam’s sides when he was confident Adam was done flailing. “So?”

“So?” Adam parroted.

Kris grinned, still unable to stop in Adam’s presence and let himself do what he’d wanted to do every day at school -- brush the hair out of his eyes. “Yeah.”

Adam’s entire face lit up with recognition. “ _Oh_.” Adam leaned down, meeting Kris halfway in a  kiss. Kris carded a hand through Adam’s infuriating hair, pulling him tighter to him. ( _ohmygodwant_ )

“I really hope that’s a yes,” Kris said against Adam’s lips, kissing him again and not letting him answer. For awhile.  
 


End file.
